Wind, Water and Rain
by SamuraiHeartt
Summary: Three girls from different parts of the United States find their way to Toyama, Japan. At the same time, a new Enemy of the Ronin Warriors find their ways to Toyama, Japan. What will happen? What do the three girls have to do with this?
1. Default Chapter Title

Auther's Note: Ok, the year right now is 2000, but to them..ITS NOT! This story takes place after Bad, bad Talpa is dead ^_^  
  
Charater Guide:  
(Gotta have one of these First)  
  
Name: Kiyasha Ao Kaze Tenshi  
Meaning: Delicate Blue Wind Angel  
Nickname: Kit-Kat, Kit, Kat, Katie (K.T), Wind  
Age: 14  
Armor: Wind (Kaze)  
Power-Up: Armor of the Wind! Tao Seii!  
Kanji: Sincerity (Japanese: Seii)  
Element: Wind (Japanese: Kaze)  
Japanese Attack: Asa!! Ao!! Kaze! (Morning Blue Wind)  
English Attack: Maxium Wind Freeze!  
Weapon: Hankyu and sometimes 2 Twin Tachi Swords  
(The Soul Swords of Kaze)  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 82 lbs  
Hair Color: Blue, Sky Blue  
Hair Style: Bangs, short hair (She starts out with long, then it gets cut off)  
Eye Color: Green, Blue, Browen, Hazel, Purple   
*If you look closely, you could swear you see wind in them*  
Appearence: She has Blue hair and a soft, playful face. Her eyes are green. Her smile brightens anyone's day. Her cheeks are rosey and her lips are naturally pinkish. She usually wears A tank top and pants or a skirt.  
Birthday: October 11, 1974  
Birth Place: Chicago, IL, U.S.A  
  
Name: Adayuka Mashimizu Himi-sama  
Meaning: Beautiful (Pure) Water Princess  
Nickname: Akira, Aim, A.M, Water  
Age: 14  
Armor: Water (Mashimizu)  
Power-Up: Armor of the Water! Tao Shibuo!  
Kanji: Mortality (Japanese: Shibuo)  
Element: (Pure) Water (Japanese: Mashimizu)  
Japanese Attack: Hiyamizu!! Takai!! Feizu!! (Water Death Phase)  
English Attack: Water Arre Surrond!  
Weapon: Yari and sometimes a Naginata  
(The Naginata of Water)  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 87 lbs  
Hair Color: Brown, with Blond highlights, with small blue highlights  
Hair Style: Two Obdangos, bangs   
Eye Color: Brown, Green, Blue, Gray  
*If you look deeply into them, you could swear you say the Water in her eyes*  
Appearence: She has brown hair with blonde hightlighs and small Blue streaks. Her hair is done in Odbangos with hair above her ears out. Her Obdangoes don't have hair coming out. Her eyes are a Greenish Brown. Her face is soft and always has a smile on it, even in the worst matters. She wears short dresses and a Shirt and skirt.  
Birthday: March 5, 1974  
Birth Place: Honalulu, HA, U.S.A (I spelt Honalulu wrong..Didn't I?? HA, is Hawaii, I think)  
  
Name: Asaban Megami No Shuurin  
Meaning: Morning and Evening Goddess of Autumn Rain  
Nickname: Sam, Asa, Aya, sometimes Aim 2, Rain  
Age: 14  
Armor: Rain (Shuurin)  
Power-Up: Armor of the Rain! Tao Junshin!  
Kanji: Purity (Japanese: Junshin)  
Element: Rain, Snow, Hail (Weather)  
Japanese Attack: Shiro!! Shuurin!! Hakaku!! (White Rain Special)  
English Attack: White Rain Zap!  
Weapon: No-Datchi and Datchi  
(Sword of Rain, Dagger of Hail = Weather Swords)  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 86 lbs  
Hair Color: Golden Blonde, with Dark Blue streaks  
Hair Style: Bangs, short hair (used to be long but cut off)  
Eye Color: Grey, Black-ish, Brown, Midnight Blue  
*If you look into them for a long time, you can see rain*  
Appearence: Golden Blonde hair with Dark Blue streaks. Her hair is worn down always. Her soft face greets everyone but her enemy. She wears anything she can dig out of her bag/closet that match.  
Birthday: June 10, 1974  
Birth Place: Seattle, WA, U.S.A  
  
  
  
The Begining  
Protolouge  
  
..::Honalulu, Hawaii::..  
  
Adayuka Mashimizu Himi-sama looked out her Hawaiian window, waiting for the  
person who would change her life forever.  
Adayuka was the only Japanese born girl in her neighborhood, and got teased a  
lot. She had and accent, and what the weirdest part was she had Brown Hair with Blonde  
and Blue streaks. Her hair was natural, and it feaked everyone out.  
She was the only child her parents had, and always felt loney. The only place she  
acually felt confertable was on the Internet, talking to her two best friends, her only  
friends.  
"Honey, someones at the door for you!" yelled Adayuka's mother, Riikii.  
"Coming Mother!" she yelled back, heading for the front of her two story home.  
"Hello?" asked Adayuka coming to the door.  
The girl standing in front of her was about 5'5", and inch taller than her. She had  
blonde hair with blue streaks.  
"Adayuka?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.  
"Asaban?!?" yelled Adayuka.  
The two girls embraced.  
"It took me long enough, didn't it?" asked Asaban.  
"Yeah! I waited all morning! Come in! I'm ready to go any time you want," said  
Adayuka opening the door wide for her friend to come in.  
Asaban walked into her friends house.  
"Wow, its so nice," she said to Adayuka.  
"Thanks," answered Adayuka. "Here, this is my room,"  
Adayuka opened the door to her room.  
Asaban looked all around her surroundings. Canapy bed, purple and blue sheets,  
blue computer, blue chair, misty purple walls, purple carpite.  
"It looks like my room, but you have more Purple," said Asaban.  
"Should we tell Kiyasha?" asked Adayuka.  
"Yeah!"  
Adayuka turned on her computer, and logged onto AOL.  
"Send an IM, shes on," said Asaban.  
"One IM coming up!"  
  
  
AdayukaWater: Kiyasha!  
KiyashaWind: Is Asaban there?  
AdayukaWater: Yeah  
Asaban: HI!  
KiyashaWind: lol Hi! When are you guys leaving for Seattle again?  
AdayukaWater: Tommorow, we're going to stay a few days there   
Asaban: YEAH!  
KiyashaWind: Ok lol, IM me when you get back ^_^ I g2g, see you later  
AdayukaWater: Ok, bye  
Asaban: BYE!  
KiyashaWind: lol  
(KiyashsaWind Loged Off)  
  
  
"Tommorow it is then," said Asaban. "And you can call me Sam, Asa, Aya, or  
Rain,"  
"You can call me Aim, A.M, Akira, and Water,"  
"Akira it is then," said Asaban.  
"Aya it is then," said 'Akira'.  
The two girls slept peacefully together, having a full day ahead of them.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Aha! First part done! All done! That was the Protolouge ^_^ More coming soon.  
~What is the girls going to do tommorow, what is they're 'full day'? What in the world do the Ronin Warriors have to do with this?!?! Read next time on...::Dun dun dun:: Wind, Water, and Rain!! Yay!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Seattle Washington  
Chapter 1:  
Adayuka and Asaban arived at Sea-Tac airport.  
"Asaban, Honey!?!" yelled Seiun Unjou Shuurin, Asabans mom.  
"Mom! YOU BROUGH HIM!" yelled Aya.  
"Dainichi can't stay home alone yet," said Seiun.  
"Daniel Mom! D-A-N-I-E-L-L!" Dainichi yelled at his mother.  
"Its D-A-N-I-E-L smart one!" yelled Aya back.  
Daniel folded his arms and turned away.  
"Is he your younger brother?" asked Akira.  
"Yeah, hes only 9. And I'm 14," she said.  
"I know your 14," said Akira laughing.  
"Whats so funny?" asked Daniel. Hey, shes kinda pretty thought Daniel.  
"None of your business pig sweek," said Aya.  
"Don't be so mean to him. Hes only..9," said Akira.  
"I can't do that," said Aya folding his arms, "Lets go now mom,"  
"Thats what I was thinking," said Seiun raising an eyebrow.  
Everyone climbed in Seiun's Mini-Van and headed to Seattle.  
Adayuka looked out the window.  
"There is a lot of Evergreen trees here," said Akira.  
"Yeah, this IS the Evergreen State," said Aya with a smile.  
Ounce everyone got to Akira's house, they walked inside and had lunch.  
"Your house is big," said Adayuka.  
"Yes, being on the water helps," Aya pointed to the other side of the water, "Thats  
Bellevue. Its were I go to school. Chinook Middle School,"  
"Cool. So you go all the way over in another town to go to school?"  
"Its off the Freeway! Anyway, its the best school ever,"  
"Your lucky you got to miss school today," said Seiun.  
"Yeah, but tommorow we aren't," said Akira.  
"Yeah," said Aya sighing.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
"Whose the new Enemy? And what does he want?" asked Mia putting the 'snack'  
plates down in front of Kento.  
"His name is Kataki and he seems really powerful. More powerful than Talpa,"  
said Sage.  
"He wants the armors called Wind, Water, and Rain. All three," said Cye.  
"He thinks we know. And if we don't tell him we will die," said Ryo.  
"What really bugs me is who are these guys with the new Armors?" asked Rowen.  
"I can think after I eat," said Kento eating his hamburger.  
"Do you think you can research the Armors, Mia?" asked Ryo.  
"I can try," said Mia.  
The Ronin's and Mia stared at the computer, Mia pressing buttons and reading.  
"Wind, Water and Rain?" asked Mia.  
"Yeah," said Cye.  
"Ok, what king of information do you want?" asked Mia.  
"Who bears them," answered Kento.  
"Well, It doesn't tell me that. Anything else?"  
"What is the purpose of their armors? Are the good or bad?" asked Rowen.  
"They are all really good," said Sage looking at the screen.  
"Lets take a look at their profiles," said Mia hitting a key.  
  
Armor: Wind  
Age: 6,157,554 years  
Kanji: Sincerity  
Element: Wind  
Weapons: Hankyu, 2 Twin Tachi Swords  
  
Armor: Water  
Age: 6,157,554 years  
Kanji: Mortality  
Element: Water  
Weapon: Yari, Naginata  
  
Armor: Rain  
Age: 6,157,554 years  
Kanji: Purity  
Element: Rain, Snow, Hail (Weather)  
Weapon: No-Datchi, Datchi  
  
"The armors don't seem powerful," said Kento.  
"Nether do ours. But we knew they are very powerful," said Ryo.  
"Good point Ryo. They each have two weapons. They must be talented," said  
Sage.  
"Hey, Wind has a Hankyu, those thigns are powerful hard to handle," said Rowen.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
::Morning::  
"Its 7:45!" yelled Akira.  
"Its ok. School starts at 8:30," said Aya getting dressed.  
The girls got dressed, and headed for Chinook Middle School.  
"Bye Daniel!" yelled Akira waving.  
Daniel walked to his classroom at Clyde Hill Elemetary School.  
"Bye!" yelled Daniel back to Akira.  
"Why bother?" asked Aya.  
"Hes a sweet kid," said Akira.  
"Here ya go girls," said Seuin. "Have a good day!"  
"Thanks Mom,"  
"Bye Mrs. Shuurin!" said Akira stepping out of the car.  
"Bye Adayuka," said Seiun to Adayuka.  
~-~-~-~-~  
What will happen at school at school? Are those armors something that will change the  
Ronin's Lifes?   
~SamuraiHeartt 


End file.
